villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Wartlord
Wartlord is the main antagonist of the animated Brazilian film The Happy Cricket. His primary motivation stems from self entitlement. Role Wartlord is a big fat purple slimy lizard who has turquoise hands, a long green tongue, a black robe, and orange eyes and he declares himself king over the forests surrounding his castle. Because of the stature he believes he has, he insists that he gets the best of everything. The best food, possessions, castle, etcetera, he feels he is obligated to. His character comes off as evil for the sake of being completely evil. Typically, he hates positive things like beauty, and music in general, but he loves ugliness, the suffering of others, and beautiful expensive objects, such as the bright star in his respective film, who he believes is a magnificent diamond. With this "diamond", he concludes that he will be able to create a great golden statue that would magnify his greatness. The irony in this is that he is not only far too lazy to get it or build the statue himself, but apparently the bright "diamond" will not glow for him. In comparison, the star turns as black and as dead as his heart whenever he touches it. Though he is considerable smarter than his henchman, Buffuno, he is still very ignorant and destructive. When Buffuno informs him that the diamond is really a star, he rejects the idea and still believes that this one star will bring him glory, power, and fame, despite the fact that it refuses to give him any of these things. Because of Christopher, the Happy Cricket's, strong bond with music and the Night Star named Linda, he is determined to destroy him when said cricket finally approaches his castle. When Christopher plays his guitar for the star, it glows so brightly, it forces Wartlord to back away far enough to fall over the edge of his castle and into the flames that were burning it to the ground. Gallery Picture001.jpg|Wartlord walking with Buffuno. Picture033.jpg|Wartlord puts his crown back on. Picture044.jpg|Buffuno gives Wartlord his dinner. Picture052.jpg|Wartlord aggressively yells the toads to shut up. Picture084.jpg|Wartlord laughs at Snealy. Picture095.jpg|Wartlord cackling evilly. Picture108.jpg|Wartlord on the ship. Picture109.jpg|Wartlord in Hawaii. Quotes *"Perfect!" *"That diamond will be ours!" *"With it, I will be the wealthiest, most powerful king in the planet! And I will build a gold statue, which will be seen on every corner of the world!" *"What are you doing?! How could you miss?! That's why you don't make any progress: you don't take things seriously! Work on that aim, you worthless fool!" *"Shut up, you stupid amphibians!" *"Are you trying to make a fool of me, young man?" *"Very well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Wartlord! Your king and ruler!" *"Hmm?" *"A cricket?!" *"Happy?! I'm the only one allowed to be happy around here!" *"Oh, yes. Perfect. Buffuno, come here, will you?" *"Look up there. See all those diamonds shining down on me?" *"Perfect. All that will be ours." *"This is a guitar! Guitars play with music, and I hate music!" *"Yes, yes, yes." *"Do you see the brightest and shiniest one of them all?" *"Well, that's the one I want! It's mine, got it?" *"Get more power, power over everything!" *"And you're going to get that diamond for me. You're going to be the world's first bugonaut!" Trivia *In the English dub, he is voiced by the late Bob Papenbrook, whose memory the film was dedicated to. *He shares similarities with the evil reptilian king Wart from Super Mario Bros. 2. Category:Greedy Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Brutes Category:Bullies Category:Insecure Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Liars Category:Monarchs Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Rich Villains